Akatsuki no Haruno Sakura
by Nata-chan
Summary: Dark version continiued. What happened to Sakura? Character death Implied SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Akatsuki no Haruno Sakura...**

**Dark version. What happened to Sakura? (Character death) (Implied SasuSaku)**

**Sakura haruno & Akatsuki belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

It was raining. Just like that day. That day, 5 years ago.

When it rains, the heavens above cries for the crimes humans do to each other. The heavens wants so badly to help, but can't. Instead, they are trying to wash the sins away with tears. It will, for a while, leave the air clean and the dirt ready to reproduce… but only for a while…

Soon, mankind will fight again and destroy everything around them.

She was told so, long time ago, by someone she has almost forgotten. Bottomless and dull green eyes glared at the rain. How was it his face looked like? It was 5 years ago he was killed.

Shifting her back against the giant roots, her shelter from the rain, she focused on her two silent "team mates".

The big and broad shark-like man was wrapping his giant sword carefully, having wiped all blood of it mere minutes ago. Akatsuki no Kisame, missing ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist.

Beside him, the smaller one was staring into the rain. Coal black bangs of hair hung into his blood red eyes, dripping water on the dark material of his cloak. Akatsuki no Uchiha Itachi, missing ninja from the Village Hidden among the Leaves.

And she, a twenty year old woman with wild pink hair, matured body with a well developed bosom and the strength of 500 men, Akatsuki no Haruno Sakura, also a missing ninja from the Village Hidden among the Leaves.

She directed her attention to her weapon, a giant axe. The reflection in the shiny metal glared hard back at her. How did she end here? Like this? With innocent blood dripping from her hands?

It all started… with him…

Only 12 years old, her heart was broken. Her long time crush, betrayed the village, his team and her. He ran off to seek the ultimate power. A power that could cost him his life…

His name… was Uchiha… Sasuke…

She clenched her jaws tight and a deep scowl appeared on her forehead, half hidden by long, went bangs of hair.

2 and half a year later, she and her remaining team-mate started searching after him. They found him. No, they found the empty shell of him. But still, stubborn as he was, he took off. Next time they saw each other was a half a year later. He killed their teacher without any trace of mercy.

That was the second crack in her mental stability.

The third came, when some of her old friends, their names forgotten long time ago, came home with her last team mate, with a large and too familiar cut in the abdomen.

_I promise you, Sakura-chan, I'll bring him back!_

He had said so. The golden haired kid with the blue eyes and the whiskers had said so...

Then why did you leave me? Naruto, why did you leave me?

Why??!

She had cried for days. Her friends and teachers tried to cheep her up. But it was too late. The last crack had been added to her. It was too much.

Late at night, 2 weeks after the death of her best friend, she ran off. With no where to go and soon be a missing ninja, she made up her mind and did the worst thing possible. She joined Akatsuki.

Why?

To get revenge. To kill the man who had destroyed her life entirely. To kill Uchiha Sasuke.

She bared her teeth and gripped the handle of the axe, her knuckles turning white.

_Look out Sasuke… you can run, but not hide from me…_

The heaven above the Akatsuki members was sliced through by lightning, illuminating the battleground a short distance away. A macabre sight that could make even the hardest ninja vomit.

Blood and bodies from men and women….

Blood and bodies from children, grown-ups and elders…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
Thank you all for the reviews...I'll update Sakura Hime and Milkshake too...**

* * *

The heaven above the Akatsuki members was sliced through by lightning, illuminating the battleground a short distance away. A macabre sight that could make even the hardest ninja vomit.

Blood and bodies from men and women….

Blood and bodies from children, grown-ups and elders…

She didn't care. She wouldn't care. They were enemy standing between her and her goal.

* * *

"Sasuke have been spotted not far from Konoha." Itachi suddenly spoke in a monotone voice. This got her full attention. "Our scouts have seen him and an army of Oto-nin. Leader wants us to investigate." He continued and looked at his fellow ninja. He had been in a telepathic-trance for the last ten minutes to report the succeeded mission. Killing everybody in a small village, who supported Otogakure with food and materials to weapon-making.

The pink-haired traitor stood up and with a graceful movement, swung the axe on her back and secured it with a belt-looking device.

"Let's get moving." Was all she said before covering her head with the large straw hat and walked out in the rain.

"So eager the little blossom suddenly went." Kisame said smirking, showing his razor sharp teeth. Itachi simply nodded and walked out after the woman, Kisame just behind him.

So the trio walked all night and all day to reach their destination. After crossing the border to the fire country, a strange pain suddenly stung in the female's chest. _Stop it. I do never look back, I do never regret…_

Already long before they reached the gates to the city, they saw the massive smoke clouds rise. The pain in her chest stung again.

When the gates finally were able to see, or the remains of them, they all ate their last soldier-pills. None of them had spoken a word, but all 3 knew that inside Konoha, hell would break out.

But strangely, nothing happened.

As they walked through the village, nothing but burning ruins and the smell of burnt flesh met them. Big fire places along the main road was almost burnt out, revealing the poor remains of human bones. Many, many human bones. Sakura tried not to think too much about the fact that somebody she once knew, probably was among. As they stood before the ruin, that once had been the hokage tower, the team stopped before a huge black rock. On it, was wrote a message.

**To the friends and foes of Konoha that might still be alive…  
****The leaves on Konoha's trees have fallen for the last time…  
****The few of us whom is alive to tell the story of what happened have fled to our allies in far away countries…  
****The heroes, whom died in Konoha, will always be here. This is for their memory…**

**The 5****th**** hokage and the heroes of Konoha lie here…**

Without knowing, tears had made their ways down her cheeks. As her eyes travelled further down, looking at the list of names, her body began to shake. Memories flashed before her eyes.

**Inuzuka****…  
**… a boy, always followed by a puppy, with brown spiky hair and red marks on his cheeks.

**Yamanaka****…  
**… a smiling girl with long blond hair and shining baby-blue eyes.

**Rock…  
**…a dark-haired Taijutsu ninja clad in green.

**Hyuuga…  
**…One, no two ninja, a girl and a boy, with clear white eyes and incredible strength in close combat.

**Akimichi…  
**… a chubby boy who always was munching on something.

**Aburame…  
**…a silent boy with sunglasses and mastering an army of bugs.

**Nara…  
**…a lazy boy with an amazing IQ.

… and the list went on and on and on…

Sakura fell to her knees, vomiting on the grey ash and dust. Even after her insides had emptied themselves, nausea kept overwhelming her.

Itachi cleared his voice. "We have to hurry, Haruno-san. We can't afford loosing his tracks again."

Slowly Sakura got onto her legs, not sure if they would give in under her weight. "Yes, Itachi-sama. I'll be there right away." Her greyish face and dark rimmed eyes looked over the rest of the list. Notching a name was missing, she pulled out her own kunai and cut in the name at the very bottom.

_Haruno Sakura_

She bowed her head and said a prayer before running in the direction Itachi and Kisame had disappeared.

She might not have been a hero of Konoha, but Konoha was still her home. Her only home. Her lost home.

* * *

Do anyone want this story to continiue, then tell me please... 


End file.
